Prophecy
by All Things Fan Fiction 12
Summary: Set after Love fades, mine has. Rose finds out that she is destined to lead Strigoi to greatness. After being hurt by Dimitri and Lisa she escapes court only to find an army of Strigoi that needs leading. Leading against the evil Strigoi. Which unfortunately turns out to be the majority of them. Will she defeat the evil ones, and will she find a way back to Lisa? Should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Should I continue it, the chapters will get longer if you say yes ;)**

For years they were waiting in the shadows. Waiting for the one to be born so that she would lead us again. But over the years the followers became twisted and ruthless, feeding of innocents and loosing their souls in the process. Before long there was an obvious divide between the good and the evil but soon the Strigoi name was tainted and people started to fear them.

The prophecy was lost to all except the ones who stayed good. All the bad side knew was that there was a girl, a girl who would bring them back into the light. And that girl must die if they wanted to stay the same, stay immortal and cruel. To stay soulless.

After a failed attempt of trying to take the chosen one's life, it left her with powers. Only recently had she unlocked some of those gifts, but many remain dormant.

Her name is Rose Hathaway, and one day she will lead us to greatness.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1- why oh why?

**A/n: Thanks for all the positive feedback, I hope the story turns out like you hope it would. The chapters will get longer, just stick with it. **

**xxx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own most of the characters, I just own this plotline. **

Oh why did I run? I should of just grown a pair and sucked it up. But no, I ran like a little girl. A stupid, idiotic scared little girl. A little girl who then got knocked unconscious and dragged somewhere. Why me? I'm sure there are a lot of other Dhampires that Strigoi could kidnap. Looking around the room for an escape, I was hit with a sudden feeling of deja vu. Then I remembered, Dimitri. He held me captive too, I just prayed to god that I wouldn't be used as a blood whore for weeks. I will repeat myself, why did I run?

I ran because I was hurt. I ran from Dimitri. From Lisa. From Adrian. From court. From duties and guardianships. From my life. As I knew it. I just couldn't stay any longer, I couldn't face anything any more.

Dimitri, the love of my life, just said he didn't love me any more. After all I've done for him, I gave him back his life! But apparently that doesn't make me worthy enough to love. What would? I almost died for him, yet he is unable to look me in the eye. Why does god hate me so? I never gave up on him, I went to the end of the world for him and back again, but he gave up on me. _I've given up on you. Love fades mine has. _The words kept repeating themselves in my mind, I waited for the tears to start, but they didn't I was just to numb.

After Dimitri said the words that crushed me I went to Lissa. I needed my best friends shoulder to cry on. I needed to be comforted by my sister. But when I went to her, told her what happened, she shouted at me, me! She told me off for going to Dimitri after she told me not to. The betrayal and anger I felt coming the bond almost knocked me over. But it was the disappointment I could feel hurt the most, the disappointment was the emotion that set off the tears. Unable to be anywhere near Lissa, I started running. I ran to Adrian's room and left him a note. It was short and quick, with not all the answers he would want and not the goodbye he deserves. But it was the only one I could leave. I cried as I wrote it, making the words smudge and run, but hopefully it would be clear enough to get the message across. The message that I was leaving.

After I left the court without anyone important noticing, I ran as fast as I could. I managed to get to a main road and hitched a ride to a bus station. From there, I caught a bus and rode it all the way to New York. I'd always wanted to live in New York, so I thought way not? I didn't have anywhere better to go. Only now, now I wished I never came here. If I hadn't I wouldn't be in this mess. A mess that was similar to the one in Russia.

And now three days later after arriving at the big apple, I was stuck in a room with no escape. Life is so unfair. As I was looking for something that could be used as a weapon again, I was sucked into I into Lissa's head. I was suddenly looking out of Lissa's eyes, feeling her physical feelings as well as her emotions. I felt a pang of jealousy when I looked at the scene in front of me. It was the whole gang together (minus me and Adrian) and Dimitri was there, sitting beside Lissa. He was staring at her in awe and wonderment. What an ass. I think they were watching TV or something when suddenly Adrian flew through the door. The door slamming into the wall as it opened.

Adrian looked crazy, drunk. And he was holding the letter in his left hand and a bottle of vodka in his other.

"This is your fault, both of your faults! She's gone and it-its all because of you!" Adrian screaming, moving towards Dimitri with his fist raised. I know its silly, but I'm kind of hurt that none of them noticed I'm missing. Lissa was shocked wondering what the hell Adrian was talking about.

"Wait, calm down Adrian. What's happened, who's gone?" I- _Lissa _still hadn't made the connection yet.

"Oh that's rich, considering you are the reason she left! Well you and cradle robber here. Look just read the letter it will tell you everything." Adrian turned to leave when he realised that he wouldn't be able to hit Dimitri, but just before leaving he said. "Oh and Lissa?Never speak to me ever again, no, scratch that. Never even look at me ever again. I hate you," and with that he left, leaving a hurt Lissa behind him. Lissa took the letter from where Adrian put it, and what she read tore her apart.

_Adrian,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but I cant face this place any longer. I know I said that I had moved on from Dimitri, but I haven't. At least not completely, not yet anyway. I do love you Adrian and if I come back and your waiting for me, it will be your arms that I run into. But for your sake, move on. Dimitri is not the only reason I'm leaving, Lissa also said some hurtful things too. But don't blame her, this is just something I need to do. I need to find out who I am, outside of being a guardian._

_I will always love you..._

_Rose xxx _

Lissa broke down after she read the letter, falling to her knees and sobbing. When Dimitri went to comfort her, I pulled out and went back into my own head. Unable to face feeling Dimitri's arms wrapped around someone else.

I heard the footsteps before they came inside, I grabbed the first thing I touched (unfortunately it was a pillow) and braced myself for the unpreventable attack.

**Hope you like, please review!**

**xxx**

**P.S please point out my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I only own this plot line and some of the characters.**

**A/N hey guys, thanks for all the great feedback. I am going try and update every week, so here you go...**

**Previously on- ****_Prophecy _**

_I heard the footsteps before they came inside, I grabbed the first thing I touched (unfortunately it was a pillow) and braced myself for the unpreventable attack._

The door swung open and hit the wall with a thud. Three Strigoi stepped through the arch and spread out in a V formation. The leader was a tall guy, not small in any aspects. He towered over me, I actually think he may be taller then Dimi-_**him**_. He wasn't fat just well built, with bulging arms and a viable six-pact through his tight shirt. He had blond hair and blue eyes, not in the American way, in the Spanish way. He looked like he was changed when he was 24.

A girl was standing on his right, she was tiny! I think I finally met someone who was smaller than me. She was small and petite, she contrasted vastly against her friend. Her features were also the opposite of Guy Number one as she had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. What saddened me the most about her was that she looked about 16. The guy standing beside her was the male version of her, he was just taller and he had blue eyes, I think they were related. If he wasn't a Strigoi, he would be the star of some of my fantasy's. He was about my age, tall but not as tall as the first guy.

Of course, all of the people standing in front of we were startlingly pale and had red ringed pupils. Guy number one was the only Moroi/Strigoi in the group of three.

If the pillow in my hands was a person, they would have suffocated by now, considering I was still clutching the useless option to my chest. Knowing I couldn't go down without a fight, I threw the pillow at guy number one and started attacking anyone I could touch. They circled me, catching my fist and blocking my kicks, but none of them were attacking **me**, they were just on the defence. It was confusing, I should have been dead by now, or at least stropped. I was quickly tiring out, but I was still unwilling to give up. And then guy number one caught be off guard, he swiped his leg under my and I was still focused on the others to jump. My knees buckled and I waited for the impact of the fall, closing my eyes in the hope I wouldn't see the smug snarl on the Strigoi's face. My head hit the floor and a blinding pain shoot through my body. Darkness consumed my vision as a passed out for the second time in what I think was 24 hours.

I think I must of passed into Lissa's head after I passed out, because I was suddenly back at court. I became certain when I found out I was in Christian's arms. Lissa was crying, sobbing, guilt was consuming her.

"So there's no news about her?" Lissa asked, barely able to choke out the words in-between her sobs.

"No I'm sorry, we weren't able to find her, we think she hitch-hiked somewhere." I was startled to find Abe answer her. Abe is basically my long lost father, we met when I was in Russia. I thought of him as a mobster type man, I have no idea why my mum hooked up with him.

"But she can't of just disappeared? What if she's hurt? Or worse."

"Rose knows how to defend herself princess." Ha sure, if I was awake I would of snorted, I had managed to get kidnapped twice in one year.

"Rose promised never to leave, to stay with me forever! Rose is a liar and she's selfish!" Oh Shit. Darkness had started brewing inside her. Before leaving her head, I pulled it out of her.

Taking the Darkness must of woken me up as minutes later I could fee; someone feeling my wrist for a pulse. The touches were soft and gentle. If I was in the company of anyone else, I would of thought that they were making sure I was OK. I decided to keep my eyes closed, not wanting to alert the Strigoi's that I was conscious.

"Rey! What the hell did you do! We weren't meant to hurt her!" a high feminine voice whispered/shouted at someone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't- is she still alive? Can you feel a pulse? I really meant to catch her." I assume this guy was Rey, the one who kicked me to the ground.

"Why isn't she waking up? Is something wrong?" a different worried voice chimed in, I'm guessing Guy number 2.

"Princesa, I am sorry, I did not know you would fall, please please please wake up." Huh, I guess I was write when I thought Rey was Spanish, his accent was really starting to come through.

"How stupid can you guys get? She's faking. Hey, I know you're awake we aren't going to hurt you, just open your eyes." In defiance, I squeezed my eyes tighter. Ha, of course they aren't going to hurt me, the only thing that baffled me was they hadn't yet. "I promise, you will be OK." Knowing that it wouldn't make a difference I slowly opened my eyes, preparing myself to meet three cruel faces. I was astonished to find three faces with worry and concern etched into their features.

"Finally, are you OK Princesa? Please forgive me, for I did not mean to drop you, please just forgive me." Rey looked on the brink of confusion and under any other circumstance, it would have been funny to see a man of his size break down. I stared up at him, trying to not let the fear and

"Rey, back off give her some space to breathe. Do you feel dizzy or disorientated?" she offered her hand to help me up and for some reason I took it, I was just too amazed to think clearly. Thay all moved in front of me.

"Hello Rose, my name is Clara, the idiot who knocked you out is Rey and this is my older brother, Liam."

"How do you know my name?" Oh so cliché...

"We know a lot about you, your name is Rose Hathaway. You are 18 and you used to be the guardian to Vasilisa Dragomir. And you are destined to for greatness, greatness above being a guardian. You are destined to be the leader of us, the leader of all Strigoi." After Liam said this the all sank to their knees, and bowed their heads.

"and we will follow you." They all said in unison, Oh shit.

**A/n- Review?**

**Hope you enjoy. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- hey guys, sorry for not updating! I have so much going on at the moment, but I'm going to try harder.**

_Previously on __**the Prophecy **_

_After Liam said this the all sank to their knees, and bowed their heads._

"_and we will follow you." They all said in unison, Oh shit. _

"Maybe there's something wrong with her, last week I read an article about chemical imbalances and-" before he could finish, someone interrupted him.

"Don't be so stupid Rey, and when did you start to read? I didn't think you even knew how."

"I'm don't hear you coming up with anything better, do you have a better suggestion as to way she keeps on passing out? And I read all the time."

"Yeah, the back of cereal boxes."

"Hush now boys, you too squabbling won't make her better. And Liam, grow up."

I didn't want to listen any more so I squeezed my eyes shut for the second time in under an hour.

I'm ashamed of myself, I am a disgrace to the Dhampire race. I showed weakness in front of the enemy, I made myself vulnerable. I fucking fainted. I don't think I had ever fainted before, unless it was from immense pain. But this time I just lost myself. And now, now I am too afraid to even confront them.

After they stopped talking, they just knelt there, waiting. I don't know what for, all I know is that they were kneeling there, heads bent and eyes cast downwards. I think my mind just couldn't process what they said, and to protect itself it shut down.

And that is how I found myself, once again, lying on the floor surrounded by the enemy. The enemy who were claimed that I was there leader. Can anyone one say messed up?

"Maybe we should go get Doc or at least one of the elders. We are obviously not equipped to be dealing with such an unstable person." I know it was stupid, and I should of probably just shut up and "played dead," but no one insults Rose Hathaway and gets away with it. Even if said Hathaway acting a bit... odd.

"I am not unstable!" I snapped, sitting upright as I did so, only to be lightly pushed back down. I tried to resist but my head started spinning so I gave in. I glared up them, wishing them all a painful death.

"Finally, your awake. No, don't try and sit up, just wait a few minutes." Claire- no wait Clara said, smiling affectionately, almost motherly. "Sorry about before," she continued. "We came on a bit strong earlier, didn't we?" I didn't say anything, I did however, sit up slower this time.

A strong set of hands helped me up, I sad to say that I jumped a little. I whipped my head around, only to see a sheepish looking Rey.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you." he said, looking crushed. The range of emotions that his look brought me was startling. I almost felt... guilty knowing I was the one who put such a depressed look on someone. I knew I shouldn't feel bad, sorry or angry and I knew I had to remember that he was a soulless, evil monster, but they had been nothing but nice to me.

Looking into his eyes now, I knew that there was no way he could even hurt a fly.

"Its okay," I said quietly while offering a small smile. After I did this, his entire face light up, his eyes brightened and he offered me a huge smile in return. Just looking at him made me a whole lot happier, that was until I noticed his fangs. The smile fell from my face as I turned away, looking back to Clara and her brother. I shook my head as I did so, I needed to get those thoughts out of my head. They were **Strigoi,** he had probably killed Like 7 people already today.

I heard I sigh coming from behind me, Rey had obviously saw my face before I looked away.

"I know you want answers, and we will give them to you-" Liam started.

"But how about we get you cleaned up first, and then we will explain all we can," Clara finished. Liam looked a bit displeased that he was interrupted, but I was silently grateful. I knew that I looked a mess and hadn't washed in god knows how long. I sent an appreciative look towards Clara, trying to send my thanks through my eyes. She nodded slightly before handing be a bag and then ushered me into a bathroom. The bathroom, of course, was huge. It was practically all marble, it had a matching set of his&hers sink, opposite that was a toilet, and then there was a huge jacuzzi bathtub, made with black and white marble. I guess it was the theme colour in here, of course there was I massive shower, it had three heads, all platinum make.

I decided I better take a shower, the quicker I was finished in here, the faster I could get answers.

Shifting through the stuff she gave me, I found a bag of toiletries, a towel and one of those really fluffy bathrobes. I hadn't intended to stay in the shower long, but as soon as I step into the heavy stream of warmth I lost myself. I let the hot water unclench my muscles and I relaxed into the heavenly sensations. I let myself release all of my pent up frustrations, angry, grief, hurt and well, feelings.

I thought back to a few days ago, when _**he**_said those words, the words that set everything into motion. If he had just-just seen things my way, none of the would have happened. After I few minutes it wasn't just water running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to stifle my sobs, I tilted my head upwards to hide the tears. To hide the tears from everyone, including myself. 

* * *

I pushed the door open a tiny bit, just enough to make sure that no one was in the room. Looking at it now, I realise how totally unobservant I was before. The main room was just as extravagant as the bathroom, it was an open plan apartment, the sitting area took up the middle of the room. There was a huge plasma screen TV on the wall, which all the seats were pointing to. The couches and chairs were white and were scattered with black and navy blue cushions. The colour scheme carried on throughout the room, the soft blue carpet went in-between my toes as I walked towards a black bedspread covering a king sized bed. The clothes that were laid out on the bed were easy to spot, as they were all white.

They were a pair of white slacks and a long sleeved corset blouse. The only speck of colour on the outfit were black laces, running from the bottom, through the middle and ended at the top. The shirt was quite modest in the fact that it didn't show off my...eh.. assets. I hoped the all white costume wasn't symbolising anything, 'cause that ship had sailed long ago. I also hope I don't have to go anywhere near dirt until I get a change of clothes.

I quickly changed into my new outfit and brushed my hair, just in time to see Clara poking her head through the door.

"Ready to meet your fans?"

I followed behind Clara, letting myself fall behind. She lead me down a corridor and then down some stairs, we went down at least five flights, showing me that I was on the fifth floor. As we approached a set of grand wooden doors, I could hear the loud buzzing of chatter. I came to an abrupt halt, reaching out my hand to grasp Clara's, which was currently resting on the door handle.

"It's okay, you can do it," she reassured me. "It will be fine." I turned to face the door, the door which lead to a room filled with Strigoi, who up until two hours ago were the enemy. I took a deep breathe in, trying to calm my nerves before placing my palms against the door, ready to open it. Ready to go into a room that could be filled with monsters that may or may not be thirsting for my blood.

"Lets do this."

**A/N- Reviews? Ideas? Mistakes? Cookies?**

**xxx**


End file.
